Things happen for a reason
by rebeccabrumley525
Summary: When things happen they happen big.


****Sick Day****

Nick get you need to go to work Juliette said. Ok I'll be up soon Nick said. Nick are ok Juliette asked. Yeah I thank Nick said. You don't look like it Juliette said. I need to go to work Nick said. No you are not going and I'm staying here with you Juliette said. You and I need to go to work Nick said. No you are staying in the house Juliette said. No I need to go to work Nick said. You are not going to work Juliette said. Ok Nick said. Go back to sleep and I will make coffee Juliette said as Nick fell asleep. There was a knock on the door. Hi Hank Juliette said. Is Nick ready for work Hank asked. No he is sick and not going anywhere today Juliette said. Ok Hank said. Juliette Nick said. Yeah do what some coffee Juliette asked. Yeah Nick said. Here then try to go to sleep Juliette said. He set the cup down and fell asleep Juliette felt his forehead. Nick wake up Juliette said. Yeah Nick said. Put this in your mouth Juliette said. Ok Nick said as in put the thermometer in his mouth it beeped. 101.2 try to go to sleep Juliette said as he fell asleep. Juliette called Rosalee. Hey Juliette Rosalee said. Hey can you come stay with Nick I need to go to the store and he is sick Juliette asked. Yeah Rosalee said. Their was a knock on the door. Thanks he is asleep now and I should be back in 20 minutes Juliette said. Ok go he will be ok for 20 minutes Rosalee said. Juliette Nick said. She will be back soon Rosalee said. Ok Nick said as he fell asleep. How is he Juliette asked. He woke up and asked for you Rosalee said. Ok thanks again Juliette said. Yep see you later Rosalee said. Nick how are you felling Juliette asked. Been better Nick said. Here take this Juliette said. Ok Nick said as he took the pills. Try to go to sleep Juliette said. I want to hang out with you Nick said. I will be right here just go to sleep Juliette said. Ok Nick said as he fell asleep. Juliette went to the kitchen and made soup Nick came down the stairs. Hey baby are you hungry Juliette asked. Not really Nick said. Here try to eat this Juliette said. He took one bit and ran to the bathroom and throw up everything he just eat. Nick go back to bed I will call Rosalee Juliette said. Ok Nick said. Baby you will warm here put this in your mouth Juliette said. Ok Nick said. 102.4 I'm calling Rosalee Juliette said. Hey what's up Rosalee asked. Hey can you come over I need someone to talk to and do you anything at the shop that can bring down Nick's fever it was 101.2 now it's 102.4 and the Tylenol is not working Juliette said. Yeah I will come over Rosalee said. Juliette Nick yelled. Just come on in when you get her Nick needs me Juliette said. Ok I will Rosalee said. What Juliette asked. Can we go down stairs and watch T.V Nick asked. Yeah come on lets go Juliette said. When Rosalee got there she saw Nick and Juliette asleep on the couch. The next day Juliette woke up on the couch next to Nick who was asleep. Hey coffee Rosalee asked. Yes and thank you He won't talk much Juliette said. It good that he is asleep Rosalee said. Yeah he can't keep anything down Juliette said. Make some soup Rosalee said. I did last night and he throw up Juliette said. Rosalee put her hand on Nick's forehead. He is really warm Rosalee said. Nick wake up Juliette said. What Nick said. Put this in your mouth Juliette said. Ok Nick said. 104.1 Nick that's not good Juliette said. Can I have coffee Nick asked. No you can't keep it down go back to sleep Nick Juliette said. Ok Nick said. I think I might have something at the spice shop Rosalee said. Ok can you go get it Juliette asked. If he can't hold anything down then he it won't help Rosalee said. Well I need to do something Juliette said. Lets take him to the hospital Rosalee said. Nick will you go to the hospital Juliette asked. No Nick said. Come on baby you can't hold anything down you need to go Juliette said. No I'm not going Nick said. Ok go back to sleep Juliette said. We need to take him Rosalee said. He won't go Juliette said. Watch this Nick you are going Rosalee said. Leave me alone Nick said. Ok Rosalee said.


End file.
